


Just Out of Our Reach

by ObserverFuck



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, might add more to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/pseuds/ObserverFuck
Summary: Wally is struggling to reach his dustpan. Sammy tries to help, but he's still not quite tall enough to reach it. Thomas shows up to help, but what happens when Sammy's world starts to shift into a much darker place...?---Thomas x Wally x Sammy was inspired by Control Room: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_RoomI might make a series out of this???





	Just Out of Our Reach

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried to write something happy at the end of math class to clear my head... It didn't end that way, but I hope you enjoy anyway. The good 'ol OT3 was inspired by Control Room who you should definitely check out if you like BATIM.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room

“Wally?” Sammy asked the janitor who was struggling to reach something in his closet. He stood on the tips of his toes, then attempted to jump before turning to the blonde that had called his name. “Sammy! Thank goodness! You’re taller than me, right?” Wally asked, his tone hopeful. “Not by much… What do you need?” the musician asked as he walked closer to where the other man stood. “My stupid dustpan is on the top shelf,” he huffed. Sammy looked up to see the metal dustpan sitting on the highest shelf in the entire closet. This wouldn’t be too difficult, right? Only one way to find out. Reaching up, Sammy could almost touch the dustpan with the tips of his fingers. He jumped once, then, twice, then three times before Susie walked by. 

“What on Earth are you boys doing?” she asked, her eyelashes batting in the most natural way. Sammy bawled his hands into fists. “We’re trying to reach my stupid dustpan,” Wally explained. “How did it get up there in the first place?” the blonde gal asked as she too walked over to join the commotion. “I let Shawn borrow it. Shoulda known he’d put it where I can’t reach it,” the janitor huffed. Susie giggled as Sammy jumped a few more times only to fail. “Ah, give it up, Lawrence. It ain’t happenin’,” the brunette sighed. Sammy grunted in frustration, but stopped jumping. 

“What are you up to now, Wals?” a familiar voice asked. Sammy and Wally turned around to see Thomas standing with his wrench in his hand, his cloths covered with spots of ink. “Tom!” the two boys shouted almost in unison. They went up to hug the mechanic who smiled wide, hugging them back. Susie rolled her eyes. “You always act like you haven’t seen each other in forever,” she giggled. “Take a hike, toots! He’s our boyfriend and we’ll hug ‘em if we want,” Wally said playfully. She stuck her tongue out like a child, getting an identical response. Sammy chuckled, tucking his head in the crook of the Gent employee's neck.

Susie shook her head at the three before pointing up at the metal dustpan that still lay tauntingly on the highest shelf of Wally's closet. Thomas glanced at it, then at the two shorter boys in his arms, understanding the situation. He moved his taller frame to the closet where he easily retrieved the dustpan and handed it to Wally who smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, my love," he said cheesily, giving Thomas a kiss on the cheek. Sammy laughed out loud when the two pulled him into their arms as well. 

With his eyes closed in the comfort of the moment, Sammy didn't notice the shift in motion the room seemed to undergo. He blinked twice before focusing his eyes to see the dustpan somehow back on the top shelf of the closet. He could feel that the warmth of his boyfriends had disappeared, and he put his arms around himself as he noticed that there was no one there at all. The empty music department creaked ominously as the musician slowly came back to himself. One of his inky hands went up to clutch at the side of his head, the sudden memory causing quite a strain on his mental state.

He took a few deep breaths, allowing the pain to throb less and less before finally ebbing away completely. What had he been doing? What was that memory? Wait... memory...? What memory? He had been standing here the whole time, right? Nothing had happened... right? A shiver ran up the man's spine as he took one last deep breath. He was trying to reach the dustpan because someone had unlocked the closet. He needed a stool to get the dustpan so that he could knock out the intruder. Then, he could use them as a sacrifice. Right... Good.

Taking the seat from his own office, Sammy was able to reach the metal dustpan, and he headed toward the sound of the stranger's footsteps. He snuck up behind the brunette man easily, giving him a harsh blow to the back of his head. He smiled behind his mask.

"Rest your head. It's time for bed..."

Out cold.

Perfect.  
_________

The dull throbbing managed to creep its way back to the confused music director's skull. Small bits from earlier rushed around in his unstable mind. The precious sight of a short, brunette janitor trying to reach for an object too high for him, the low chuckle of a mechanic who could make him feel safe just by being close to him... Just what the hell were these fragments of memories that buzzed around in his brain like a wild animal trying to escape its domestic prison?

With his intruder now tied up, he'd had some time to think on it, but he was just getting small glimpses of the things he barley remembered. A groan caught his attention as it broke the silent chaos of his thoughts. Ah, finally awake...  
Sammy's emotions became easier to ignore once his little visitor had begun to stir. He grinned, his sharp teeth visible behind his mask. He walked over to where the poor man was tied up. Perhaps he could think more about his mental state later.

For now, he had a demon to summon...

**Author's Note:**

> What if our favorite inky characters got strange feelings when coming into contact with other characters depending on the relationships they had with them prior to the inky disaster...?
> 
> Should I make this idea a series?


End file.
